Felix Death
Komisch, dass ein Konsolenspiel solch eine schreckliche Zeit entfachen kann. Doch wenn ihr jetzt erwartet, dass mein Alptraum mit einer komischen Version eines Spiels beginnt, liegt ihr falsch. Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in der Stadt. Ich bummelte durch die Gegend, als ich einen neuen Gameladen sah. Die Kette war anscheinend neu, da ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ohne zu zögern betrat ich den Laden und war erstaunt. So ein großer Laden für PC und Konsolenspiele? Mein Gamerherz machte einen großen Hüpfer. Ich sah nur einen Mitarbeiter, der an der Kasse stand. Der Laden war sonst leer. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ich der einzige Gamer in der Stadt bin. Fröhlich schlenderte ich zu den PS3 Spielen. Dort waren die üblichen Titel wie: „Modern Warfare“, „Battlefield“, „Uncharted“ etc. aufgelistet. Ich wollte jedoch mal was komplett Neues. Mir fiel nach einiger Zeit ein Spiel ins Auge. Das Cover war komplett schwarz. Erst als ich mich dem Spiel näherte, wurde ein Schriftzug erkennbar. Dieser war ebenfalls schwarz und der Name war: „Felix Death“. Ich grinste, da der Titel meinen Namen trug. „Kann ja nur gut sein!“, dachte ich mir. Ich wollte mir einen Eindruck vom Spiel machen. Deswegen drehte ich die Hülle einfach um, da dort die Bilder und die Beschreibung des Spiels waren. Doch dort war nur der Satz: „Ready for a Nightmare?“ Ich bekam Gänsehaut. „Das Spiel ist ja richtig mystisch“, dachte ich mir. Ich guckte auf das Regal, doch das Videospiel sah ich nicht nochmal. Daraus ließ sich logischerweise schließen, dass es das Einzige von der Sorte war. „Das wird auf jeden Fall gespielt“. Ich ging an die Kasse und wollte bezahlen. Als der Mitarbeiter das Spiel einscannen wollte, merkte er jedoch, dass es keinen Barcode gab. „Moment, ich muss mal kurz nachschauen, wie viel das kostet“, sagte er zu mir. „Das sind die Spiele, die erst heute reingekommen sind.“ Nach ca. 5 Minuten seufzte er. „Das Spiel ist nicht vermerkt.“ Ich war enttäuscht, und als ich es wieder zurückstellen wollte, sagte er jedoch: „Warte, ich schenk es dir. Es ist nicht vermerkt, also hat es das Spiel auch nie gegeben.“ Ich lächelte zurück und bedankte mich ausgiebig. Ich wusste nicht, dass das der größte Fehler meines Lebens war. Zuhause angekommen machte ich so schnell wie möglich meine Playstation 3 an und riss die Folie von dem Spiel. Die schwarze Schrift schimmerte im Licht. Als ich die Hülle aufmachte, war da nur eine CD. Keine Anleitung, rein gar nichts! Nur eine schwarze CD. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass auch keine Firma auf der Hülle stand. Keine Warnhinweise wegen möglicher Gewalt etc. Nicht mal eine Altersbeschränkung. Wie kam es in einen so großen Spieleladen? Die mussten sich doch auch an Vorschriften halten. Doch ich ließ mich nicht weiter beirren. Ich legte die CD in meine Playstation. Das Spiel musste nicht mal installiert werden. Nur eine einzige Trophäe musste geladen werden. Doch diese konnte ich komischerweise nicht anschauen. Naja, einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. Das Menü erschien. Es war nur schwarz und langsam tat sich eine rote Schrift auf. Diese hatte eine Farbe, die Blut täuschend ähnlich war. Als der Schriftzug fertig geladen war stand „START“ in der Mitte. Die Buchstaben tropften nun auch. Das sah extrem realistisch aus. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich verfolgte jeden Tropfen der von den Buchstaben fiel. Und nach einiger Zeit war am „Boden“ des Menüs eine große Blutpfütze zu sehen. Auf einmal schüttelte es mich und ich bekam Gänsehaut. „Das Spiel schafft mich jetzt schon“. Ich drückte auf Start. Und nichts geschah. Genervt wartete ich eine Zeit lang bis ich die Geduld verlor. Als ich das Spiel herausnehmen wollte, erschien auf einen Schlag eine wirklich gruselige Gestalt im Fernseher. „Schalte mich nicht aus“, sagte es. Ich erschrak und wich zurück. Diese Gestalt sah komisch aus. Ich schaute sie mir genauer an. „Nah, gefalle ich dir?“, fragte sie. Ich war total verwirrt. Woher wusste das Spiel, dass ich diese Figur gerade anschaue? Dieses „Es“ machte mir Angst. „Rede mit mir!“, sagte es. Komisches Spiel….dachte ich mir. Ich wollte mein Headset herauskramen, doch als ich aufstand, verfolgte mich die Figur mit ihren Augen. Wie ist das bitteschön möglich? Ich musste das ein oder andere Mal heftig schlucken. „Wo ist dieses Headset?“, fragte ich mich. „Du kannst auch so mit mir reden“, antwortete die Figur im Fernseher. „Was zur Hölle?! Wer bist du?“, fragte ich. „Ich bin du. Na komm schon, mustere mich doch mal“. Ich sah mir die Figur genauer an. Sie sah tot aus. Die Hautfarbe war blass und das Fleisch war an manchen Stellen abgefallen oder verwest. Und das Ganze sah…so real aus. Dann fielen mir die letzten menschlichen Züge auf. Diese Haare, diese Augen….das war ich! „Richtig geraten“, sagte die Figur. „Sie kann Gedanken lesen?“, dachte ich mir. Ich bekam jetzt wirklich Angst. „Was willst du?“, fragte ich. „Na komm schon, das ist doch glasklar. Schau doch nur auf die Hülle des Spiels!“, antworte er. Die Stimme von ihm hörte sich nun nicht mehr nach Fernseherlautsprecher an, sondern als wäre die Person im Raum. Ich musste nicht auf die Hülle schauen, um zu wissen, was dort draufstand: „Felix Death“ Ich erschrak. „Das ist ein Scherz, du bist doch nur irgend so ein Hacker!“ Ich lief zu meiner PS3 um sie auszumachen. „Mach nicht aus!“ Kam es fast schon aus meinem Kopf. Die Augen der Figur verfolgten mich die ganze Zeit. Doch ich hörte nicht auf ihn und zog den Stromstecker. Das Bild wurde schwarz. Ich ließ mich vor Erschöpfung auf die Couch fallen. Doch mit einem Mal ploppte er wieder hervor. Ich erschrak so, dass ich schrie. „Ich hab gesagt du sollst mich nicht ausmachen“, kam es von ihm. „Lass mich in Ruhe!“, schrie ich. „Sei doch nicht so unfreundlich“, sagte mein totes „Ich“. Es wurde mir dann zu viel. Ich lief die Treppe hinunter ins Bad, um mir das Gesicht zu waschen. Als ich den Wasserhahn aufdrehte, kam jedoch nur Blut hinaus. Ich schrie und lief in mein Schlafzimmer. An den Wänden war alles voller Blut. Ich wusste nicht, ob es nur Einbildung war oder nicht. Ich wollte raus, raus aus diesem Haus, doch an der Tür sah ich die Leichen meiner Eltern. „Ich habe gesagt du sollst nicht ausschalten!“, hörte ich es in meinem Kopf. Ich war starr vor Schreck. Ich musste mich mehrmals übergeben. „Warum? WARUM TUST DU DAS?“, schrie ich. Dann ertönte eine Melodie aus meinem Fernseher. Ich rannte hoch um sie besser zu hören. Ich war wie von Sinnen. Es klang wie ein rückwärts gespieltes Lied. Die Melodie kam mir bekannt vor. Dann viel es mir ein. Das war ein „Because I Love You“ Remix! Diesen hatte ich für einige Zeit rauf und runter gehört. „Because I hate you“ erklang es singend in meinem Kopf. „Deswegen mache ich das.“ Die Melodie wiederholte sich die ganze Zeit. Ich saß nur in der Ecke, diese war auch mit Blut vollgeschmiert. Das ganze Haus war voller Blut. Ich drehte langsam total durch. „Was ist denn?“, fragte mich die Figur in verschieden Zeitabständen. Auf einmal packte ich das Telefon, suchte die Nummer des Gameladen im Internet und rief dort an. „Hallo? Glöckner am Apparat, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ „Dieses…..Spiel….Sie Verdammter! “ Ich konnte auf einmal nicht mehr weiterreden. Mein Mund war wie zugenäht. „Hallo? Hallo? Ist jemand noch dran?“, fragte der Angestellte. Dann legte er auf. „Du brauchst doch niemanden beleidigen, dir geht es doch gut“, sagte Xilef, ich nannte ihn so. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich versuchte noch einmal bei der Polizei anzurufen. Aber ich hörte am Ende der Leitung nur Xilef, der wieder sagte: „Du brauchst doch niemanden zu beleidigen, dir geht es doch gut“. Völlig fertig fragte ich: „Was…was willst du von mir? Wieso?“ „Ich habe dir doch gesagt: Because I hate you. Was ich von dir will? TÖTE DICH!“ Töte dich…Töte dich. Diese Worte verfolgten mich wie die Musik die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf. Irgendwann war es soweit. Ich war am Ende. Ich holte meine Pistole aus dem Waffenschrank. Je näher ich die Pistole auf meinen Kopf richtete, desto schöner wurde der „Because I love you Remix“. für einen Moment war ich glücklich. „UND JETZT STIRB“, schrie Xilef. Er war es, der den Abzug betätigte. Er lachte böse und verschwand aus dem Bild. Nur ein kleines Fenster öffnete sich am oberen rechten Bildschirmrand. „Errungenschaft freigeschalten: Felix Death.“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit